


Cleaning for Cleaning's Sake

by MelissaMelody



Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Ed's childhood was a mess, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaMelody/pseuds/MelissaMelody
Summary: "And your aunt'll do anything to wrangle free labor out of whoever happens to be around.""Oh? And what's your proof of that?"
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726057
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Cleaning for Cleaning's Sake

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Broom

"You've never used one before?"

Ed crossed his arms and looked away. "Mom died before i was tall enough to use one."

Roy laughed. "Are you kidding? Aunt Chris had me cleaning the bar before I was in kindergarten."

"No I am not kidding!" Ed snapped. "And your aunt'll do anything to wrangle free labor out of whoever happens to be around."

"Oh? And what's your proof of that?"

Ed flung his arms out. "Didn't we come here to drink? Everyone's cleaning!"

Roy did glance around for a moment. Everyone was doing something to clean up something, but they were in the bar before opening.

"That doesn't excuse you from not knowing how to use a broom."

Roy held it out again. Ed looked down, then crossed his arms.

"What do I get out of it?" Ed asked.

"What do you want?" Roy replied. He could see Ed chew on opportunities. Went to show how mature Ed had gotten that he was even thinking about it. Used to be whatever jumped up first.

"You dressed up as a proper maid," Ed finally said. Roy's eyebrows climbed up to his hairline, but he also grinned.

"As long as I can pay up another day."

"Gimme the damn broom, bastard."

Roy let it go with a laugh.


End file.
